Atrapados
by Izumi-tan
Summary: La relación entre el Arcángel Gabriel y el Príncipe del infierno Belcebú ha cambiado significativamente, ahora que ambos han reconocido que tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro no pueden permanecer alejados, todo marcha bien hasta que deja de hacerlo... Y llega el momento de enfrentar la realidad.


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Esta historia es la octava parte de mi fic "Mariposas", segunda parte "No es una cita", tercera parte "Acicalarse", cuarta parte "Besos", quinta parte "No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más", sexta parte "Tal vez esto sea una cita", séptima parte "Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados"

* * *

**Atrapados**

—En serio Gabriel… No puedo correr más…—Se quejó Belcebú mientras bajaba la velocidad y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

—Vamos, apenas llevas dos vueltas… —Gabriel paró sin dejar de mover sus piernas.

El demonio trató de dar un paso más, pero tropezó con algo a sus pies y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, el arcángel preocupado corrió hasta él.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

—Te dije que no podía correr… Esto del ejercicio no es para demonios…—Se quejo sin levantarse.

—Vamos, caminaremos…

—No… —El pelinegro se sentó sobre el frío suelo y miró al más alto alzando sus brazos— Llévame cargando.

El arcángel se sonrojo por la propuesta, suspirando con resignación, se hincó indicándole a Belcebú que subiera a su espalda.

—Tengo una duda… —Dijo el señor de las moscas abrazándose del castaño para evitar caer.

—¿Cuál duda?

—¿Por qué tu llevas pantalones largos y yo solo unos shorts que apenas me cubren?

Las orejas del arcángel se volvieron rojas y Belcebú sonrió de manera felina al notarlo.

—Te quedan bien… —Contesto Gabriel.

El demonio se abrazó con más fuerza a su cuello y miro a su alrededor, una bandada de mariposas de muchos colores les seguí el paso.

* * *

A Gabriel le parecía interesante el lugar que escogió Belcebú para reunirse, era el mismo sitio donde habían venido en la investigación de una "cita" en ese entonces por su mente ni siquiera cruzo la idea de querer pasar tiempo con el trabajador del mal…

—Esto de la puntualidad parece que ya lo empiezas a entender.

El arcángel rodó los ojos por el sarcasmo y cuando se giro para responderle al demonio su boca se quedó abierta en sorpresa, lo cual puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Belcebú.

Para la ocasión, el señor de las moscas había elegido nuevamente un vestido corto sin mangas y un corte en V para el pecho, que si bien no es como si hubiera mucho por mostrar, si dejaba bastante de su piel expuesta.

—Con la boca abierta entrarán las moscas —Dijo el demonio de manera desafiante.

—¿N-no tienes frío? —Contesto saliendo del transe el arcángel.

—En realidad no… ¿Vienes?

Se adelanto hasta el lugar a propósito, Gabriel le siguió con la mirada pensando en que las artimañas del maligno eran poderosas.

—Beel…. —Hablo primero el arcángel ya sentados en la mesa— Oye…

—Te he dicho que no me digas Beel en público… ¿qué quieres?

—Oye… Bueno yo estaba pensando…

—Milagro…

—¿Esto es una cita romántica? ¿verdad?

Belcebú alzo la vista de su menú para encontrarse con aquellos ruidosos ojos lilas mirándole como cachorro abandonado… Su corazón latió más rápido en su pecho ¿cómo aquel idiota podía generarle tales reacciones?

—¿Recuerdas que significa una cita romántica? —Pregunto desviando la mirada.

—Pues… Para los humanos una cita romántica es una actividad social realizada, por lo general, por dos personas con el objeto de evaluar la idoneidad mutua como compañero o compañera en una relación íntima o de pareja.

—Entonces si… Esto ya es como que la sexta cita…

A pesar de querer sonar indiferente y sarcástico, Belcebú estaba un poco entusiasmado con aquello.

—Oh… Eso suena genial… — Una sonrisa boba se instalo en la cara del arcángel. Estaba tan de buen humor que hasta pensó que podría consumir algo de ese burdo material que llamaban "comida".

* * *

—¿Cómo siguen tus alas? —Preguntó de repente Belcebú mientras caminaban sin un rumbo a través del parque.

—¿Mis alas?

—Si, de la última vez…. Tú sabes lo de dejar que te atrapara la turbina de avión… —Sonrió con burla el demonio.

—Ah… Eso… Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

—Gabriel en serio ¿cómo pasó eso?

El ángel rodó los ojos y con algo de pena le contó como estaba tratando de practicar su vuelo ese día cuando lamentablemente uno de esos inventos humanos se cruzó en su camino.

—En verdad puedes ser bobo —Dijo riendo el señor de las moscas— ¿Cómo siguieron tus alas?

—Bien, no duelen y todas las plumas volvieron.

—¿Las has cuidado periódicamente?

—… Pues…

—¡Gabriel! —Paro de caminar Belcebú y cruzó los brazos regañando al arcángel— ¿Por qué no las acicalas?

El más alto solo bajo la vista al suelo haciendo un puchero, era vergonzoso para él que lo riñeran de esa forma.

—En verdad… Ven…— Dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

—¿A dónde? —El más alto se sonrojo por el contacto.

—Al lugar de la otra vez, voy a revisar tus plumas cerebro de pájaro.

A continuación, chasqueo los dedos y llevo a ambos hasta el verde bosque donde antes había curado de sus alas.

—Despliega tus tres pares para poder revisarlas… —Ordeno Belcebú.

—…De acuerdo…—Contestó sin oponerse mientras se quitaba su bufanda, saco y camisa.

—¡¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?! —Exclamó con las mejillas rojas el demonio.

—… La última vez así lo hicimos… ¿Acaso es que te pongo nervioso? —Agregó con burla coqueta el más alto.

—¡¿Ponerme nervioso?! ¡¿Tú?! Oh por favor… No eres más que un arcángel de cuarta… Ni siquiera capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo…

Se defendió el servidor del mal cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, aún con todo eso, su tono de voz y el rojo de su rostro indicaban lo contrario.

—Y que tal si para estar parejos muestras también tus alas… —Agregó Gabriel acercándose al pelinegro.

—… Eso haría que las moscas apareciesen también—Contesto en voz baja.

—¿Eso que tiene de malo? Me gustan tus moscas, son disciplinadas, obedientes y parte de ti…

El señor de las moscas podía sentir como su corazón daba un brinco en su pecho, ahora lo que realmente quería era golpear esa estúpida y hermosa sonrisa que tenía el arcángel.

—D-de acuerdo…

Primero Belcebú se dedico a cepillar y acomodar aquellas plumas, no lo diría en voz alta, pero realmente disfrutaba poder tocarlas, eran suaves y hermosas además de que le hacían sentir una melancolía que calentaba su interior.

Una vez que hubo terminado fue el turno de Gabriel quien abrazo aquellas enormes alas negras azuladas y aspiro el dulce aroma de leña quemándose que emanaba de ellas.

—¡No me despeines así idiota! — Se quejó el demonio

—Lo siento, es que realmente son bellísimas… Igual que tú…— Agrego con timidez el arcángel.

—¡Soy un demonio, no hay belleza en mí! —Exclamo con vergüenza Belcebú.

—La hay para mí…

La declaración hizo sonrojar a ambos, se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del tiempo, pero era algo reconfortarle e íntimo.

Al terminar decidieron quedarse juntos un rato más, se abrazaron y acariciaron sus alas hasta el amanecer del siguiente día.

* * *

—Ella es Geraldine…— La enorme mosca zumbo en la cabeza de su amo a modo de saludó.

—Un gusto Geraldine, mi nombre es Gabriel, Arcángel Gabriel.

El insecto voló de su posición hasta aterrizar en el hombro del mensajero de Dios y acurrucarse contra él provocándole cosquillas.

—¡Geraldine! —Le recrimino avergonzado Belcebú— ¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?!

El insecto solo zumbo y encogió sus alas acurrucándose más contra el arcángel.

—No la regañes, creo que es algo linda… —Respondió este acariciando la cabeza de la criatura.

—No la consientas tanto, de por si ya comienza a sublevarse…

—Hablando de sublevarse… ¿qué crees que haya sido de los traidores? —Preguntó repentinamente Gabriel.

—¿Crowley y Azirafel? Probablemente sigan sus aburridas vidas por allí…

—Creo que me siento un poco culpable por enjuiciarlos…

—En primer lugar, Gabriel, en tu lado no enjuiciaron, según me entere solo arrojaste a tu ángel al fuego infernal… Y en segunda ¡detuvieron el armagedón! Era nuestra razón de existir desde hace años…

—Pero si no lo hubieran hecho…—Continúo el más alto— Nosotros no estaríamos juntos ahora…

Belcebú pensó en protestar, pero en cambio se mantuvo en silencio y miró hacia otro lado, Geraldine dejo de zumbar y se quedó quieta también.

—Cómprame un algodón de azúcar —Dijo el demonio tras la pausa— Me lo habías prometido desde hace tiempo…

Gabriel sonrió y ambos se encaminaron hasta el puesto, sabía muy bien que aquello entre ambos era más que fraternizar, pero ahora podía entender que es lo que llevo a Azirafel a querer parar el fin del mundo.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Preguntó el mensajero de Dios mientras Belcebú le daba el último trozo de dulce a su mosca.

—¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente?! —Exclamo alterado el demonio.

—Bueno hace mucho que no lo hacemos… —Gabriel se acercó más al servidor del mal.

—Humm… —Masculló el pelinegro mientras se sentaba recto en la pequeña banca del parque— Volveré a morderte si te acercas más…

El arcángel se toco el labio donde aún continuaba la marca de los dientes de Belcebú.

—Aún tengo las cicatrices… —A continuación, mostró su clavícula con las marcas de los rasguños que había provocado y sanado el señor de las moscas.

—Se ven bien…

—¿Puedo besarte?

Antes de que volviera a desviar el tema Gabriel había colocado su mano sobre su mejilla y su boca sobre la del demonio, con su lengua acarició el labio inferior, haciendo que Belcebú diera un respingo y cediera a la intromisión. Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva conectaba las puntas de sus lenguas.

—Te detesto…— Le dijo el demonio viéndole a los ojos.

—Lo sé….

Volvieron a besarse mientras Geraldine zumbaba feliz y avergonzada a su alrededor.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas porqué caíste? —Preguntó de repente Gabriel mientras Belcebú estaba recostado a su lado mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Si… Yo recuerdo que cuestione a Dios y luego le falte al respeto… No dijo nada de allí lo siguiente es borroso, tengo en la memoria la vaga imagen de alguien a mi lado cuando mi cuerpo cayó destrozado por el impacto y el fuego, pero al despertar estaba solo…

Belcebú en realidad nunca hablaba de su pasado, que compartiera tanto en esa ocasión hablaba de la mucha confianza que ahora había entre ellos.

—A veces pienso que tal vez nos conocimos de antes de que cayeras… No lo sé con seguridad… Todos los registros han sido borrados.

—Había miles de ángeles Gabriel, es poco probable que nos conociéramos… Aunque a veces me siento igual…

Se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo y un enjambre de mariposas les rodeó, eran tantas y lucían tan hermosas iluminadas por la luna y las estrellas.

—Sabes hay algo que debo confesarte— Hablo Gabriel incorporándose para sentarse —la razón por la que todas estas mariposas te siguen es mi culpa…

—¿Qué?

—Yo… —Agregó nervioso— las he creado ¿sí? No lo puedo controlar, y es que cada vez que te miro o sonríes o me ves con esos profundos ojos azules es inevitable…

El arcángel evito enfrentar cara a cara a Belcebú por la vergüenza de confesar aquello. Por su parte el demonio le observaba sorprendido.

—Pero… —Dijo lentamente— Yo las invoco por el mismo motivo, es decir, cuando me miras con esos estúpidos ojos lilas y tu maldita sonrisa que quiero golpear… Es como si mi interior se llenara de mariposas y ellas comienzan a aparecer…

Ambos voltearon y sus ojos se encontraron, comenzaron a reír, en verdad que aquello era demasiado vergonzoso, un arcángel y un príncipe demonio compartiendo un secreto estúpido ¿cómo es que llegaron a ello?

* * *

Belcebú caminaba por el infierno con su nido de moscas zumbando a su alrededor y las cicatrices color purpura en su rostro, era sólo un día más de aburrido papeleo o al menos eso creía el demonio.

—¡Lord Belcebú! —Le llamó Dagón.

—¿Qué sucede? —Respondió con naturalidad.

—Belcebú es una emergencia… Es un citatorio…

Allí en el infierno donde nadie podía confiar en nadie, Dagón podría considerarse como la única amiga del príncipe del infierno.

—¿Un citatorio?

—Si mi Lord… Es de vital importancia que se presente con el consejo demoníaco— Por la expresión en el rostro de Dagón aquello era grave.

—De acuerdo… Iré allá— Con total naturalidad comenzó a caminar hasta la oficina central.

—¡Lo saben mi Lord! —Le gritó Dagón cuando se hubo alejado un poco— Tienen pruebas de su fraternización con el enemigo…

El señor de las moscas se giró un poco al escuchar aquello, fuimos descuidado, pensó.

—No se de que me hablas, pero volveré en un momento. —Respondió con indiferencia siguiendo su camino.

Al entrar a la sala cinco demonios le esperaba sentados en la mesa, los murmullos se detuvieron en el momento que arrastro la silla para tomar asiento.

—Señor de las moscas Belcebú… Que honor que nos acompañe—Leviatán el demonio de la envidia fue el primero en hablar.

—El honor es mío ¿a qué debo esta invitación? Tengo otros asuntos que atender…

—¡Celestiales asuntos, me supongo! —Se mofó Asmodeo demonio de la lujuria.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo de frente tú…

—¡No trates de negarlo príncipe del infierno Belcebú! —Alzó la voz con enfado Amon, demonio de la ira —¡Sabemos tú secreto!

A continuación, el demonio de la avaricia Mamon distribuyo sobre la mesa unas fotografías de mala calidad que mostraban a él y Gabriel en varias situaciones de fraternización.

Belcebú tomo una de las imágenes correspondiente al día donde se reunieron por primera vez después de la notificación que indicaba el cese a sus actividades de investigación.

—¿Y esto que prueba? —Dijo arrojándola de vuelta a la mesa.

—No trates de engañarnos— Habla con calma Belfegor, demonio de la pereza— Sabemos que fueron varias veces después de esta.

El señor de las moscas sonrió con suficiencia haciendo enfadar a más de uno de los demonios allí presentes.

—Es cierto, me he reunido con este arcángel un par de veces —Comento mientras caminaba por la sala —Pero lo que no llegan a ver sus mentes encerradas por milenios, es el plan de seducción…

—¡¿Seducción?! Por favor… —Exclamo Asmodeo— Nadie nos creemos esa estupidez…

—Sólo imagínenlo, un arcángel caído ¿no sería una gran ventaja una vez que el segundo fin del mundo se reprograme?

Una nueva ola de murmullos se alzó entre los demonios. El señor de las moscas mostraba su mejor rostro de indiferencia, aunque la verdad era que nunca intento seducir de ese modo a Gabriel, él y el arcángel habían preparado esa tetra en caso de que fueran descubiertos.

—Que proactivo plan Lord Belcebú —Hablo Leviatán— En vista de cuan interesado estas en el inicio de un nuevo armagedón, la propuesta que te tenemos será encantadora ti.

Todos los demonios sonrieron malévolamente mostrando sus dientes y los rasgos más monstruosos que les caracterizaban.

—Por supuesto…—Contesto con nerviosismo el señor de las moscas. A continuación, Amon hizo llegar hasta él un cilindro iluminado por fuego infernal.

—Destruye al arcángel mensajero de Dios e inicia el segundo apocalipsis.

Sentenció Leviatán y el resto de los demonios rieron y soltaron alaridos de felicidad, el contenedor se sentía insoportablemente pesado entre las manos de Belcebú.

* * *

—¡Gabriel! —Michel entró sin tocar a la oficina del arcángel— ¿qué has hecho?

El aludido que revisa unos papeles sobre su escritorio le miro desconcertado y antes de poder preguntar a que se refería su compañera continúo.

—Metatrón quiere hablar contigo en este instante… Ha convocado a todos los arcángeles…

El más alto dejo su bolígrafo de lado y acomodo los documentos sobre su mesa.

—Vamos allá entonces—Dijo con total tranquilidad.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino la castaña le detuvo y volvió a hablar.

—Gabriel, lo saben, lo sabemos… Hablo… ¡Tú sabes bien de que hablo! Si me dices una buena razón de porque y como sucedió puedo evitar que caigas…

El más alto miro un tanto sorprendido a su compañera arcángel, Michel, jefa del ejercito celestial, la tomo por los hombros y con total tranquilidad le hablo.

—¿Por qué estas tan preocupada? Yo no he hecho nada… Debe ser alguna junta sin sentido de nuevo— Y siguió caminando.

Al abrir la gran puerta de la sala de juntas, todos los rostros se voltearon hacia él, justo en el medio se encontraba Metatrón, ahora en forma corpórea y no solo su cabeza flotante.

—Buenas tardes, Gabriel, por favor toma asiento— Le dijo amablemente — Me ha llegado una interesante información que deseo nos aclares.

A continuación, mostró en la pantalla una serie de imágenes donde se le podía ver a él y Belcebú tomados de la mano, caminando después del atardecer, pertenecientes al día que el príncipe del infierno le llevo al planetario.

—¿Pues explicar qué significa esto, arcángel mensajero de Dios? —Pregunto abrumado Remiel, el encargado de los resucitados.

Uriel y Michel se miraron la una a la otra sin entender que estaba pasando y esperando que su compañero tuviera una buena respuesta para eso.

—¡Claramente es traición! — Saltó Raguel, encargado de la justicia— ¡Se ha unido a los demonios! ¡Como un caído!

—No hay por que exaltarse de ese modo, queremos tu explicación Gabriel— Intervino Sariel, el arcángel de los espíritus de los hombres que pecan.

A diferencia de Belcebú, Gabriel no podía mentirles a sus iguales, por lo cual opto por decir la verdad a medias.

—¿Han pensado que tal vez sea parte del plan? Que tratemos de conocer a nuestros rivales y así saber cómo enfrentarles.

—¡Que sacrilegio! —Exclamo el arcángel de la muerte, jefe del Quinto Cielo Azrael.

—No lo creo así, es parte del plan inefable que ninguno de nosotros conoce en su totalidad… —Gabriel se levanto de su lugar y continúo— ¿O es que alguno sabe el por qué este fin del mundo por el que tanto nos preparamos no se realizó?

—¡Por un ángel traidor como tú! —Gritó Raguel.

—¡O porque tal vez Dios no lo quería así! — Se defendió Gabriel.

—No oses usar el nombre de Dios en vano mensajero…. —Le hablo con seriedad Sariel.

—No es en vano, solo opino que esto puede ser parte del gran plan y que el hablar con los demonios nos permitiría conocer mejor el camino verdadero.

Metatrón escucho en silencio y tras una pausa se levanto de su asiento y asomo por la gran ventana de la oficina.

—Apreció que compartieras tus ideas Gabriel —señalo con calma— Sin embargo, los caídos tuvieron su oportunidad… La soberbia, la ira, la envidia, lujuria, avaricia, pereza y gula… No serán permitidas en el cielo.

Se giro y saco un contenedor transparente lleno de agua, el cual bendijo y paso a los demás arcángeles para hacer lo mismo hasta llegar a las manos de Gabriel.

—Ser un servidor del bien y de Dios —agrego— requiere sacrificios que te traerán honor, tú arcángel Gabriel has sido el elegido para traer consigo dicho honor.

El aludido no entendía a lo que se refería, no podía quitar la vista de aquel contenedor inofensivo para él, pero no para un demonio.

—Tú nuestro mensajero —volvió a hablar Metatron— serás ahora quien iniciará nuestro fin de mundo destruyendo a el príncipe del infierno, señor de las moscas Belcebú… ¡Un aplauso para nuestro compañero!

Los arcángeles vitorearon, mientras que Gabriel usaba de toda su fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

* * *

_¿Beel?_

_Gabe_

_No creo que sea prudente que me mandes mensajes en este momento…_

_Beel_

_Lo sé… Pero necesitamos reunirnos, pronto._

_Gabe_

… _No… ¡No quiero verte! ¡Nunca vuelvas a buscarme!_

_Beel_

_Tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentar las consecuencias, por favor._

_Gabe_

… _No quiero verte Gabriel, por que si lo hago será la última vez…_

_Beel_

_Entre más lo aplacemos peor será… _

_Gabe_

…_La próxima luna llena… En el lugar de siempre cuando se ponga el sol._

_Beel_

_Avisa a tus superiores, yo también lo haré._

_Gabe_

_De acuerdo… ¿Gabriel?_

_Beel_

_¿Sí?_

_Gabe_

_Yo no quería esto…_

_Beel_

_Lo sé, yo tampoco._

_Gabe_

_Nos vemos entonces… Se puntual._

_Beel_

_Lo seré, nos vemos._

_Gabe_

Con ese último mensaje ambos apagaron sus teléfonos y procedieron a destruirlos, el cielo e infierno no les estaban dando una misión, estaban haciendo que se ejecutarán entre ellos. Ambos lo sabían y el solo pensar en ello les rompía el corazón, su mutua destrucción sería la excusa perfecta para el reinicio del fin del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Realmente agradezco el apoyo que le han dado a esta saga de fanfics, es de mis favoritas para escribir y ya casi nos acercamos al final.

Les dejo nuevamente los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:

1era Parte: Mariposas

2da Parte: No es una cita

3er Parte: Acicalarse

4ta Parte: Besos

5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más

6ta parte: Tal vez esto sea una cita

7ma parte: Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados

Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.

Y si no conocen la página vayan y den «me gusta» porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
